horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Hargensen
Chris Hargensen is one of two principal antagonists in the novel and movies of Carrie White. She is a Senior and the sociopathic leader of a group of popular girls in Ewen High School. She is also the principal tormentor of Carrie White in school, who she bullies out of sincere hatred despite of the fact, that she hasn´t done anything to her. She has a boyfriend, Billy Nolan, who is a delinquent. Literature Chris Hargensen is the leader of a group of popular girls called the Mortimer Snerds. She hates Carrie despite of the fact, that she hasn´t done anything to her. WHen Carrie freaks out because of her first period, because her mother didn´t tell her anything about it thinking she was bleeding to death, she took advantage of it and lead the girls in the room, who verbally and physically abused her. She enjoyed it in full. When Chris Hargensen puts her in place for the leadership role she had in the event and gave the girls the week´s detention, she doen´t show any repentance and refuses detention, which causes her to be suspended and barred from the prom. She swears revenge and blames everything on Carrie. When she finds out, that Carrie is going to the prom with Tommy she focuses on her revenge with Billy Nolan and together with Billy Nolan, Kenny Garson and Jackie Talbot they raid a farm slaughter a pig, put it on a bucket and them put it on the stage at the ceiling to be thrown on Carre, when crowned Prom Queen. This event would be arranged by Tina Blake and Norma Watson, Chris best friends. The plot succeeds and she celebrates it with Billy. Later she relises through Jackie Talbot the horrible consequences of her actions. With Billy she goes to town to watch the destruction. They encounter Carrie and try to run her over, but Carrie kills them instead with the help of her telekinesis. 1976 movie "I hate Carrie White" - Chris to Billy In this movie Chris Hargensen is played by Nancy Allen. Norma Watson is her best friend and they both hate Carrie White. She is one of the leaders of the prank and she enjoyed it. She initially participates in the punishment despite of her wish of not participating, but, fedup with it, she rebels agaisnt Miss Collins, who slaps her because of it. When the others do not go along with it, she goes and is therefore banned from the Prom amd swears revenge.In this movie she controls Billy Nolan and persuades him through oral sex to help her in her revenge against Carrie. With the help of his and her friends they manipulate the election results of the Prom, so that Carrie and Tommy are elected Prom Queen and King. Once in the stage she throws the bucket with pig blood on Carrie she had placed the night before with the help of Billy, despite initial reluctance of Billy Nolan. Satisfied with her work she and Billy go outside to admire their work and have to helplessly watch, how Carrie kills everyone at the Prom. On the way home she and Billy try to kill Carrie in revenge, but are instead killed by Carrie, who blows up their car. 2002 movie "This isn´t over. This is far from over" - Chris to the girls Chris Hargensen was portrayed by Emilie de Ravin and was more similar to the "novel" Chris than Nancy Allen's version, showing more characteristics. She is the leader of a group of popular girls called The Ultras. At one point she even tried to convince Carrie that Sue was the "enemy." , thus, making her an evil character. In this film, Chris is presented as a cruel, wicked and manipulative girl, who also bullied other students. However, she does have some ''remorse in herself. Chris was first introduced in the movie, annoyed because of Carrie missing the ball. When Tina notices Carrie having her period, she tells Chris and she throws tampons at her along with the rest of the Ultras. Later, after Chris was banned from the prom because of testing Ms. Desjarden and saying that she won't take place in detention, her father, the "big-time lawyer" John Hargensen threatened to have the gym teacher fired and take the school to court, if Chris' prom privileges were not restored. Principal Morton, however, did not cave in, and countered by saying that he would battle Hargensen's suit on all fronts. He further stated that Chris belonged in either military school or jail for her countless acts of cruelty against the "reject" student population. Her father, realising he would lose, relented and she was out of prom officially. Because of all of this she plans her vengeance on Carrie, but unlike the other versions, however, Chris is shown having a certain tendency of changing her heart, when she saw, how happy Carrie was at the prom and was reluctant to drench pig's blood over Carrie, but her boyfriend and accomplice Billy pressured her to do so and she gave in. The evil prank succeded, causing Tommy´s death on the way. Later they celebrated it, until they heard about Carrie´s rampage and returned to Chamberlain. Finally, when they found Carrie on the street, Billy tries to run her over with Chris´ half-pleas for him to stop. Still she doesn´t stop him either and it is finally Carrie, who stops the car and sends it smashing into a tree, killing and crushing both Billy and Chris on the way. 2013 movie ''"This isn´t over by a longshot." - Chris to the detention class Chris Hargensen in the 2013 version is portrayed Portia Doubleday. She is the head leader of the popular girls in her class. She recorded Carrie getting her period on her cell phone and is the first one to start the "plug it up" chant. Then she uploads it on Youtube. Chris, like the others are therefore forced to attend Ms. Desjardin's boot-camp style detention. In time, however, she refuses to stay in detention. When Chris tells her dad, she is banned from the prom due to her bad behavior and they speak with Mr. Morton, Mr. Hargensen tells Chris to give him the phone, where they suspect the video of the incident, but a furious Chris refuses and storms out. Since then she plans her vengeance with her boyfriend Billy. As they go to a farm and slaughter a pig, Chris slits the pig's throat showing she is as dangerous as Billy, who slaughtered the pig. Then they fill a bucket with it and place it on the stage. At the Prom, when she pulls the rope and blood pours all over Carrie, she laughs with excitement and as she and Billy run out the door to avoid to get caught, the bucket falls on Tommy's head, which worries her, but Billy pulls her out of the gymnasium anyway. After witnessing Carrie´s massacre she and Billy decide to leave town, but Carrie stps them. She reacts by wanting Bill to run her down. He agrees and tries to do exactly that, but Carrie stops the car telekinetically, killing Billy on the way. After that Chris tries to do that herself, but Carrie stops her again. Desperately she continues with her quest, after which Carrie throws her car to a gas station. It causes Chris to fall her head first into the windshield leaving her with open wounds and glass sticking out of her cheeks. Chris begs for help, but Carrie refuses. Chris dies afterwards. Carrie then causes Billy´s car to explode to burn both Chris´s and Billy´s corpses inside the car. Gallery carrie1_13.jpg carrie8.jpg Christine_'Chris'_Hargensen.png 166px-Chris_Hargensen.jpg 1_3.jpg images1114.jpg ChrisIsShocked.jpg carrie22.jpg Carrie_2013_0276.jpg carrie-2002-19.jpg Carrie Chris11.png